-Love Frozen-
by TheSaku
Summary: En el reino de Sina se tiene prohibido usar magia. El hijo menor de los reyes nace con un extraño poder,la única que lo sabe es la reina quien le dice a su hijo que debe ocultarlo. El rey y reina son asesinados dejando a sus dos hijos solos donde el mayor toma el control del reino sin saber el secreto de su hermano, pero todo cambia cuando el secreto sale a la luz.(RiRen-Frozen)
1. Prologo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien: D. Este es mi primer trabajo sobre esta pareja y espero que sea de su agrado. Mi mente siempre ha querido hacer una historia RiRen y hoy me he animado a publicar la primera o-o como verán estoy muy ansiosa! . Esta historia fue inspirada en Frozen xD cabe decir que no será 100% igual a la película sino que tiene cambios y diría que varios o un montón según quien lo vea jaja pero principalmente sigue la trama pero el final cambia ;D ya que no tendría sentido haci. Sentí la necesidad de hacer esta historia.

Esta historia tenía pensado subirla ayer por el cumpleaños de Eren pero se me paso xD _**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eren atrasado!**_

**Disclainer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si lo me perteneciera todo seria RiRen (? o-o, sino que le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de Brujerías, magia y sentencias de muerte.

**Resumen: **En el reino de Sina se tiene prohibido usar magia. El hijo menor de los reyes nace con un extraño poder, la única que lo sabe es la reina quien le dice a su hijo que debe ocultarlo . El rey y reina de son asesinados dejando a sus dos hijos solos donde el mayor toma el control del reino sin saber nada del secreto de su hermano pero todo cambia cuando el secreto sale a luz.

**Pareja:** RiRen

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**La magia es algo que es capaz de hacer cosas hermosas en mi opinión solo debes conocerla…"**_

_**-Eren Jeager-**_

_**TheSaku presenta…**_

_**.**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**.**

_**-Love Frozen-**_

**-XxX-**

**Prologo**

**¿Maldición u Obsequio?**

**-XxX-**

Sina es un reino prospero, pero no admite la brujería ni magia ya que es un área desconocida los reyes del pasado creen que es mejor eliminar una posible amenaza. Sin embargo por el miedo de la gente a lo desconocido se sierran en sí mismos ignorando a las personas que utilizan magia y si son atrapados por la guardia real su destino es simplemente la muerte.

Los actuales reyes son Marielle y Jonh Smith.

El rey dirige a su pueblo con mano de hiero en el tema de la brujería y la magia. Mientras que su esposa no cree que la magia sea peligrosa pero aun después de hablar con su marido muchas veces el solo le prohibió hablar del tema nuevamente.

Si tuvieran que describir las personalidades de ambos monarcas dirían que son dos polos opuestos. El rey es duro y inflexible en síntesis es la voz que hará cumplir las leyes, mientras que la reina es comprensiva y amable en una sola palabra la voz de la compresión y el amor. Incluso su apariencia física son opuestas, John Smith es alto con un cabello rubio que brilla con el sol y sus ojos son de un color celeste, mientras que su esposa su cabello es de color negro brillante y sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde oliva.

Actualmente.

Tienen un hijo de 5 años el primogénito Erwin Smith, a su corta edad está siendo entrenado por su padre para cuando tome el mando del reino no falle en su deber.

Y tienen un segundo hijo de apenas 3 años Levi Smith, para todos seria un niño normal incluido el rey, lo que no saben es que la reina guarda un secreto que nunca será revelado por ella porque esto se remonta en el día del nacimiento del su segundo hijo.

_3 Años antes_

—_Su majestad cálmese— un joven de seguramente 18 años estaba tratando de calmar a la reina—Es el segundo día desde el parto debe estar reposando— _

—_No puedo Grisha tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer— en sus brazos la reina tenía envuelto a un pequeño recién nacido—Dios como pudo pasar esto— sollozo._

_Grisha se acerco trayendo consigo una silla para que la mujer se sentara la cual parecía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y la mandarían directo al piso. El chico miro fijamente al recién nacido, sería normal si no fuera por una anormalidad que se notaba apenas mirabas sus manos estas estaban rodeadas de una capa de escarcha que aparecía y desaparecía._

—_Si mi marido se entera nose que será capaz de hacerle— se abrazo a su pequeño hijo en un gesto de protección—Grisha tu eres el único al que podía acudir sin que sospecharan—_

—_Lo sé— puso su mano en forma de apoyo a la mujer de cabellos negros quien lloraba sin ocultar su pena._

_Grisha Jeager era el hijo del médico más famoso de la corte y la mano derecha del rey, actualmente su padre había dejado el reino junto con el rey para ir al reino de María a atender un tratado. Y lo habían dejado a él a cargo de la reina lo que no esperaban era que esta se pusiera en labor de parto justo ese día y menos aun que el bebe saliera con claramente magia en su sistema. Y aunque la reina hubiera querido buscar otra ayuda, Grisha era el único que no tenía pavor a la magia y estaba de acuerdo con ella exceptuando claro a su dama de compañía quien también sabia de todo el asunto, aunque claramente no se lo iban a decir al rey, eso les ganaría una sentencia a la orca. Afortunadamente fue Grisha quien la atendió en el parto junto a su dama de compañía y solo ellos habían sido testigos de los extraños sucesos en medio del nacimiento del segundo heredero. Aunque el reino ya sabía del nacimiento de su segundo hijo y estaban todos festejando ellos por otro lado estaban encerrados en la habitación con la escusa de que la reina debía descansar._

—_Escuche majestad, he estado investigando sobre creaturas mágicas y si mis estudios no fallan ellos podrán ayudarle…—_

— _¿Qué hay que hacer?— la voz desesperada de la mujer contrajo el corazón de Grisha_

—_Según dice pedirán algo a cambio pero nose que será— se sincero el chico de gafas._

—_Hare cualquier cosa— dijo decidida. Se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a preparar, pero el pelinegro la detuvo._

— _¿Está segura majestad? Usted tendría que estar haciendo reposo—_

—_No puedo esperar. Mi esposo debe haber sido avisado y seguramente pronto volverá, no puedo dejar que lo vea estando en este modo— la angustia en su voz era muy palpable._

—_Esta noche cuando todos estén durmiendo se por donde ir para que no nos descubran— ayudaría a la reina, esta se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa sincera._

—_Grisha gracias— _

—_No tiene que agradecerlo majestad— _

_Esa misma noche cuando todos dormían, dos figuras encapuchadas salían del castillo dirigiéndose a la entrada del bosque donde otra tercer figura los esperaba con dos caballos._

—_Está todo listo majestad— y una suave inclinación de respeto hacia la reina._

—_No te inclines Carla. Ustedes son más que mis subordinados y lo saben— y era la verdad ambos jóvenes eran muy cercanos a la reina y podría decirse que era como una amiga para ambos._

—_Espero que les vaya bien— la castaña sonrió mientras recibió el pequeño bulto que tenia la reina en las manos todo tapado—Es hermoso, felicidades Marielle— dijo al poder ver la pequeña bolita entre tantos trapos._

—_Gracias— recibió de nuevo a su hijo ya estando en el caballo—Te encargo a Erwin hasta que regrese—_

—_Por supuesto— la castaña de ojos verdes se acerco al caballo donde estaba Grisha—Vuelvan con bien— ambos se agarraron las manos en un gesto de apoyo, donde Carla le dio un pequeño collar con una llave dorada en él y la reina no pudo evitar sonreír, ellos eran tan obvios con sus sentimientos._

—_Es para ti— el sonrojo de la chica provoco que Grisha bajara del caballo y la abrazara por última vez—Cuídense—_

—_Gracias….Volveremos—_

_Esa noche ambos la reina y el doctor emprendieron un viaje donde no fue fácil hallar el centro del bosque pero después de dos horas donde Grisha veía sus anotaciones y mapas fueron capas de hallarlo. Un claro donde la luz de la luna daba en el centro de todo, bajaron de los caballos, la reina con ayuda, se centraron en el centro de este._

—_Soy Grisha Jeager he venido a buscarlos porque necesitamos su ayuda— la voz elevada del chico no provoco ningún cambio en el lugar que estaba lleno de piedras—Por favor— nada._

_Solo silencio y el sonido del viento contra los arboles, cuando estaba por probar otra vez, la voz de la reina le gano._

— _¡Por favor soy Marielle necesito que ayuden a mi hijo. Hare cualquier cosa solo quiero que lo ayuden!— su voz era desesperada, no quería que a su hijo lo mataran y aria cualquier cosa hasta dar su vida._

_De pronto las rocas comenzaron a moverse y rodando los rodearon._

—_Usted es la reina de Sina— la voz de un anciano le provoco que giraran la cabeza encontrándose con una figura muy pequeña de cabello corto blanco y ojos dorados. Las piedras que antes solo eran eso se comenzaron a transformar en pequeñas personas de diferentes aspectos pero que rápidamente Grisha reconoció._

—_Duendes— fue el susurro sacándole una risa colectiva a los pequeños exaltando a ambos mayores._

—_Si eso somos joven…—la voz no parecía enojado sino que graciosa hasta que centro su atención en el bulto que sostenía la reina— Al parecer su hijo fue concebido con un gran don— iso una seña para que se acercara y eso iso la reina de forma apresurada._

— _¿Pueden ayudarlo?— _

—_Su majestad la magia no es una maldición sino un obsequio que solo pocas personas pueden desarrollar o manejar— la voz no era de enojo sino de comprensión._

—_Lose… pero mi esposo él es capaz de…— la mujer cayo antes de terminar la frase, el duende acaricio la cara del bebe y miro sus manos y cerró los ojos._

—_Lose, conocemos los actos de el rey— silencio unos segundos—Pero tú no eres igual a él — los ojos dorados miraron a los suyos—Tu corazón es puro al igual que los de quienes te rodean— dijo antes de desviar unos segundos la mirada a Grisha—Sino no nos hubiéramos presentado ante ti—__ en su mano comenzó a formar una esfera de luz que la acerco al pecho del bebe—No puedo quitarle la magia, los seres nacen ya con ese regalo. Solo seré capaz de retenerla y controlarla hasta que el tenga conciencia. Deberá hablar con él y ser su apoyo principal — la energía desapareció atreves del bebe—La magia puede ser una arma de doble filo si es alimentada con amor entonces será pura pero si es alimentada con odio y rencor esta se volverá muy oscura. El portador es como elije usarla — acaricio los cabellos del bebe y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a los dos más grandes que él cuando la escarcha en las pequeñas manitos del bebe desaparecieron—Esta hecho—_

_La reina abrazo al pequeño fuertemente contra si—Gracias se los agradezco mucho— no tenia forma de agradecérselos._

_Grisha que estaba un paso más atrás de la reina miro al duende mayor y este le devolvió la mirada como si supiera su duda._

—_No te preocupes joven, no queremos nada a cambio. Este niño ara un gran cambio en el futuro— dijo al volver a mirar al niño y a la reina quien lo miraba sin entender—Su decisión será la que decidirá el futuro de todos…— volvió su vista al collar que tenia Grisha en su cuello con la llave dorada y sonrió—Y no será el único…No estará solo— antes de poder preguntar los duendes que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieron y volvía a estar el claro tan silencioso como había estado antes._

_Grisha agarro la llave con fuerza no habiendo entendido las palabras del duende y ayudo a la reina a volver a pararse mientras se dirigían a los caballos._

_Se dieron vuelta por última una vez montados para mirar el lugar donde habían tenido una experiencia única y sin más comenzaron la carrera de nuevo al castillo._

_Lo que no pudieron ser capaz de oír fue el suave murmullo de muchas voces hablando juntas y diciendo una sola palabra._

"_**Suerte"**_

_**Porque para tomar decisiones debe pasarse por situaciones desagradables y probar el corazón.**_

**-XxX-**

_**Bueno eso fue el prologo de esta historia. Por favor déjenme comentarios para saber si vale la pena o no seguir con esta historia.**_

_**TheSaku**_


	2. Regreso a Casa

Perdón por la tardanza. Todo es culpa de la U y de la vagancia -_-

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior y a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo 1 x33 . Perdonen su hay horrores de ortografía y se repiten palabras. No soy muy buena describiendo.

**Disclainer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si lo me perteneciera todo seria RiRen (? o-o, sino que le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de Brujerías, magia y sentencias de muerte.

**Resumen: **En el reino de Sina se tiene prohibido usar magia. El hijo menor de los reyes nace con un extraño poder, la única que lo sabe es la reina quien al crecer su hijo le dice que tiene que ocultarlo por su bien. El rey y reina de Sina son asesinados, dejando a sus dos hijos solos, donde el mayor toma el control del reino sin saber nada de los poderes de su hermano menor, pero… todo cambia cuando en un descuido sus poderes son descubiertos.

**Pareja:** RiRen

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**La magia es algo que es capaz de hacer cosas hermosas en mi opinión solo debes conocerla…"**_

_**-Eren Jeager-**_

_**.**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**.**

_**-Love Frozen-**_

**-XxX-**

**Chapter 1:**

**Regreso a Casa**

**-XxX-**

—Hanji-san por favor— un castaño junto a una multitud de sirvientes estaban en la puerta de una habitación donde la reina se había encerrado, los ojos verdes de chico miraban la puerta esperando que le abriera.

Había ido Leila a su casa diciéndole que la reina se había encerrado en su laboratorio y no quería salir a arreglarse —Tiene que ponerse el vestido— antes de poder decir algo la puerta fue abierta y entrado en la habitación.

— ¡Eren mi ángel Eres mi mano derecha en el campo medico y científico, te he enseñado todo y sabes la importancia de este descubrimiento— zamarreándolo la mujer lo miraba atreves de los anteojos como si estuviera loca—¡No hay tiempo que perder!— sin más se acerco de nuevo a la gran mesa y Eren pudo sentir un pequeño chillido, lo que provoco que se exaltara y siguiera a la mujer.

— ¡Hanji-san!— exclamo horrorizado viendo como tenia a una pequeña creatura atada a la mesa—No debería hacer eso— con toda rapidez que pudo desato al pequeño animal y lo resguardo en sus brazos.

— ¡Pero Eren es un gato de los bosques. Sabes que son muy escasos! ¡Y míralo esos colores son sorprendentes!—

—Pero Hanji-san míralo está asustado— y efectivamente el animalito estaba tiritando entre los brazos de Eren a sus ojos era un cachorro de los gatos del bosque, era verdad que era sorprendente el color que tenia ya que era de un blanco como la nieve y tenía manchas negras en ambos ojos—Apenas es un bebe— el castaño sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a acariciarlo para que se calmara, la mujer se sorprendió cuando el gatito se calmo—Debe tener hambre— murmuro el ojiverde.

Hanji suspiro, Eren no tenía remedio, el era curioso por naturaleza pero si eso significaba lastimar a alguien o a algún ser mejor dicho saltaba sin importar quien fuera.

—Puedes quedártelo Eren—

— ¿Q-Que?— soltó una risotada al ver la cara desencajada del otro.

—Bueno si no lo quieres dámelo haci veo que tiene dentro de su cuerpo— debió morderse los labios para no reírse de la cara del chico frente a ella, que la miraba con ojos horrorizados y si hubiera sido posible escondió mas al animalito de su vista— ¡Es un broma! ¡Deberías verte la cara Eren!—

Eren soltó un suspiro, si bien conocía a la reina esta tenía una muy peculiar forma de jugar bromas a los demás. Hanji con sus 26 años aun no se había casado y al parecer no tenía intención de hacerlo ya que vivía encerada estudiando e investigando.

La primera vez que conoció a la mujer fue atreves de su padre, era un medico muy reconocido en Sina, pero solo vivió una parte de su niñez allí, ya que al cumplir 10 años se mudaron hacia Rose por el estudio de su padre. Con el tiempo fue conociendo más a la mujer que estaba frente a él, ya que siempre se intereso en lo que su padre investigaba y con el tiempo le tomo mucho cariño, ella se encargo de enseñarle las artes de la medicina junto a su padre y siempre lo incluía en sus investigaciones. Ahora a sus 15 años era la mano derecha de la reina en las áreas de su interés, pero todo venia con contras, como por ejemplo cuando la reina se encaprichaba lo buscaban a él argumentando que le aria más caso a él.

—Hanji-san ha llegado el mensajero desde Sina debe ponerse el vestido— le recordó el castaño.

— ¡Genial!— los sirvientes se corrieron rápidamente de la puerta cuando la reina salió dando largos pasos seguido por Eren quien se detuvo en el marco— ¡Eren puedes irte a casa!— el nombrado estaba por replicar pero se le adelanto— ¡Cuando te necesite te mandare a llamar!— fue lo último que escucho de la reina al verla doblar la esquina con todos los sirvientes por detrás.

Ronroneos, bajo la cabeza encontrándose con que el animalito acariciaba su cabecita con su ropa. Sonrió, si que era tierno.

—Bien, vamos a buscarte de comer— sin más comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, ni a paso rápido ni tan lento tampoco.

Se encontró con varios conocidos que trabajaban en el lugar a los cuales saludo con una sonrisa. Salió por las grandes puertas del castillo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el pueblo, sería raro si lo vieran con un gato de los bosques.

Su casa no estaba lejos en realidad solo tuvo que correr un poco y entro sin problemas.

La casa tenía dos habitaciones, baño y una cocina donde comer y preparar la comida. No era grande porque ellos no necesitaban tanto.

—Al parecer no ha regresado— se dirigió a la mesa donde deposito al cachorro el cual se quedo quieto—Bueno, no sirvo mucho para estas cosas— se lamento. ¿Qué le podía dar de comer?— ¡Ha ya se!— agarro una pequeña tasita y la lleno de él liquido que tenia una de las jarras—Es leche fresca hoy la han traído— comento.

Se acerco con cuidado y dejo el recipiente al lado del animal.

—Buen provecho— sin más que hacer se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y comenzó a observar como tomaba la leche.

¿Debería ponerle un nombre?

— ¿Tu qué dices quieres que te ponga un nombre?— le pregunto y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el animalito levantaba la mirada y pudo ver los ojos del mismo, el color era de un color azul como el mar y le maulló como afirmándoselo. Quedo un rato en silencio pensando que nombre ponerle. — ¡Bien! Entonces tu nombre será Kibō—

**-XxX-**

Ya había comido, estaba aburrido. Hanji le había dicho que lo mandaría a llamar cuando lo necesitara pero de eso habían pasado hace 4 horas.

Estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con un pedazo de trapo con Kibō cuando la puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a él y al gatito el cual se escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Bienvenida— saludo sabiendo de quien se trataba— ¿Terminaste el entrenamiento?— pregunto al ver a la chica entrar con una espada.

—Si— sonrió la pelinegra dejando a un lado el arma. —Pensé que estabas en el castillo— se acerco hacia donde estaba el.

—No Hanji-san dijo que me llamaría—

— ¿Eren que es lo que tienes detrás de tu espalda?—

—Ha él es Kibō — con delicadeza agarro al animalito que estaba detrás de el, el cual no quería salir—Vamos Mikasa no es mala— lo apoyo en sus piernas.

Mikasa observo a la creatura que la miraba fijamente y se sorprendió al ver los colores.

— ¿Es un gato de los bosques?—

—Si— comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza el castaño—Hanji-san quería experimentar con el— ambos tiritaron por esas palabras.

—Menos mal que lo tienes tú— sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermana.

La pelinegra quiso acercarse para tocar a Kibō pero este comenzó a gruñir tan suavecito que casi no se le escuchaba

—Aun tiene miedo— suspiro Eren—Cuando se acostumbre a ti ya no ara eso— Mikasa sonrió ante su hermano.

—Me voy a bañar—

—Está bien— la chica salió de la sala para irse a bañarse el entrenamiento de hoy había sido muy productivo.

**-XxX-**

Ambos habían sido llamados para que fueran al castillo hace unos 10 minutos y ahora estaban frente a una reina que reía por lo bajo, eso no era buena señal.

—Eren tu y Mikasa preparen sus cosas— la sonrisa de la reina deba escalofríos y no era el único que pensaba eso su hermana lo miraba dándole entender que la situación era mutua— ¡Nos vamos a Sina!—

—Hanji-san disculpe la pregunta ¿pero cuál es la razón?—

— ¡Ha! eso es sencillo en una semana cumple mi primo y en vez de ir justo ese día para la fiesta iré mañana mismo para darle una sorpresa— antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara— ¿Se que quieren ir a Sina de nuevo verdad?—

Eren y Mikasa se miraron por unos momentos y luego volvieron su vista hacia ella asintiendo de forma afirmativa. Sonrió.

—Me alegro. Vayan a preparar sus cosas esta noche salimos para Sina—

Al salir de la sala del trono Eren quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Era verdad quería regresar a Sina para ver como todo había cambiado. Antes de mudarse y dejar todo atrás, tanto él como Mikasa habían tenido amigos, de los cuales tuvo que despedirse.

Mikasa observo el rostro de su hermano y sonrió sabía que tenía el mismo deseo de ver cómo estaban esos amigos que ahora solo se comunicaban por cartas.

—Eren— le llamo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

—Podremos volver a casa— logro sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano.

Eren era la persona más importante para ella, el había sido quien la había salvado esa noche cuando habían entrado a robar a su casa. Si no hubiera sido por el no estaría viva en este momento. Gracias a él y a su familia había podido salir adelante. Por eso se había jurado no volver a dejar que le arrebataran lo que era importante para ella.

**-XxX-**

Eren suspiro al observar por última vez su casa. En solo unos minutos zarparían para iniciar el viaje hacia Sina, no eran muchas horas pero eran horas al fin y al cabo. Observo la luna que resplandecía sobre todo el pueblo mientras las estrellas le hacían compañía. Bajo su vista para sonreír al ver la llave de plata que colgaba en su cuello brillando por la luz de la luna, recuerdo de sus padres y de su antiguo hogar.

Estaba feliz volverían a su casa, aunque no fuera permanente.

—Eren — el llamado de su hermana lo despertó de su ensoñación—Quiere ir contigo— rio al ver a el pequeño gatito querer salir de los brazos de su hermana. Si bien ya no le gruñía no se dejaba agarrar tampoco. Se acerco y lo agarro entre sus manos.

—Ya ya Mikasa no te hará nada— lo calmo mientras lo acariciaba.

Mikasa se le quedo mirando un poco sonrojada, se veía tan tierno. Parecía una madre consolando a su hijo.

— ¿Oye porque me miras así?— pregunto su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

—Serás buena madre— el comentario lo dejo tan descolocado que solo atino a mirar incrédulo a su hermana la cual agarro sus bolsos con la ropa suya y la otra la cual pertenecía a Eren, quien la había dejado a un lado para agarrar al gato, comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle sonriendo hasta que escucho el grito de Eren.

— ¡Que quisiste decir con eso!—

**-XxX-**

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a su destino y Hanji solo atino a reírse al ver la cara de Mikasa y Eren, parecían dos niños con juguetes nuevos.

Eren no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados, el lugar no había cambiado en nada. Desde el puerto podía ver el castillo separado del pueblo el cual se conectaba por un puente que justo daba a la plaza principal, ya que solo por allí se podía ingresar dado que lo que rodeaba al gran castillo era el mar.

El pueblo estaba tan colorido con banderines de todos los colores, al parecer habían empezado a decorar antes de tiempo.

También podía ver el inicio aunque estaba lejos, el bosque donde siempre le gustaba jugar. Sonrió melancólicamente ellos vivían apartados de todo el pueblo, ya que su padre quería silencio y tranquilidad, por un lado era difícil porque no tenía a nadie con quien jugar pero luego de haber hecho unos cuantos amigos no le importo y siempre terminaban jugando en su casa.

—Después de hablar con mis primos pueden ir si quieren— la voz de la reina lo sobresalto pero sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Buenos Días reina Hanji. El rey los está esperando— un hombre con bigote que parecía el vocero los saludo—Por favor síganme— Hanji se dio vuelta y iso un comentario del bigote lo que provoco risas entre sus escoltas.

Y que Eren se golpeara la frente, Hanji nunca cambiaba ni cuando iba de visita. El pequeño minino se trepo en su hombro y se quedo allí mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

**-XxX-**

Debía admitir el castillo por dentro era majestuoso. Estaba seguro que si pasaba un dedo por las piedras no encontraría tierra en el. Las cortinas pegaban con los muebles y adornos que se encontraban allí. Fueron guiados hacia lo que supuso era la sala del trono. Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas Hanji entro corriendo.

—Me alegro de verte Erwin ha pasado un tiempo— Eren y Mikasa pudieron observar como Hanji se le tiraba a darle un abrazo al hombre rubio que tenían enfrente de ellos en el medio de la sala la cual provoco que tanto Eren y Mikasa miraran varias veces para detallar el lugar.

Varios candelabros colgaban en varios lugares de todo el salón, el trono estaba al final y pudieron observar que detrás de este sedas de color rojo y azul lo cubrían con elegancia.

Eren observo que el tamaño del salón era igual que el de Hanji lo que lo iso suponer que todos los salones del trono eran iguales. Tenía los mismos adornos y alfombras que el castillo de Rose.

—Veo que no has cambiado Hanji— fue la respuesta resignada del rey. Parecía un hombre de mirada dura pero se suavizo al ver a su prima, tenía la sensación de que debía ser terrible cuando se enojaba. Aunque se quedo tieso cuando sus ojos se posaron en el observándolo atentamente.

—Su majestad— ambos agacharon la cabeza mostrando respetos.

—No se preocupen no deben agacharse—

—Erwin te presento a Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jeager ambos son mis manos derechas— pudo ver como en la cara del rey se mostro la sorpresa—Si ambos son hijos de Grisha Jeager si eso era lo que vas a preguntar—

—Ya veo— una media sonrisa se presento en el rubio—Es capaz que no te acuerdes Eren eras muy chico pero nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido por medio de tu padre en una reunión— se sonrojo levemente al no reconocerlo.

—L-Lo lamento su majestad—

—No me llamen su majestad, solo díganme Erwin no me gustan las formalidades— volvió a posar sus ojos azules en Eren el cual se incomodaba por la atención que estaba recibiendo—A todo esto, me llama la atención el gato de los bosques que tienes en tu hombro— si fuera posible se sonrojo aun mas, se había olvidado de él.

La risa de Hanji resonó por el lugar. Provocando que Erwin levantara una ceja.

—Esa es otra habilidad de Eren, hasta los animales se le pegan—

—H-Hanji-san— se quejo por lo bajo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Pero si es verdad o no Mikasa?— todos dirigieron la vista a la pelinegra que tenia la bufanda rosa.

—Es cierto— respondió simplemente.

— ¡Mikasa!—

El rey rio levemente al observar al castaño quejarse en voz baja con su hermana mientras esta le seguía diciendo que era verdad.

—No lo dudo— cerro los ojos, al parecer seria una semana interesante—Deben estar cansados mis ayudantes los llevaran a sus habitaciones—

—Su majestad. Lo lamento E-Erwin-san pero nos gustaría ir a ver nuestra antigua casa— eso le llamo la atención al rubio.

—Oh ya veo. En ese caso llamare a alguien de mis ayudantes que vive por esa zona, con gusto los acompañara— con una de sus manos llamo al guardia que estaba mas cerca.

—Gracias— respondieron rápidamente Eren y Mikasa.

El rey murmuro unas palabras en voz baja y el guardia salió de la habitación.

**-XxX-**

—Armin su majestad te está llamando — la voz de Liz se escucho en la habitación.

— ¿Sabes a que se debe?— pregunto un rubio el cual estaba terminando de acomodar la cocina.

—Ni idea pero has escuchado la noticia al parecer vino de visita su prima—

—Si algo había escuchado. Bueno ya regreso— sin decir más salió de la cocina con dirección al salón el trono.

Llego a las puertas del salón y entro.

—Permiso Erwin-san. ¿Me mando a llamar?— su vista se poso en la mujer con anteojos la cual le sonreía.

—Si Armin. Por hoy puedes irte a casa. Pero quisiera que acompañes a mis invitados ya que se dirigen a su casa—

— ¿Señor?— no entendió hasta que el rubio mayor con una de sus manos le iso seña en dirección a dos figuras que antes no había notado y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al reconocerlos— ¿Eren? ¿Mikasa?— su voz salió sorprendida.

—Hola Armin— saludo entusiasmado Eren y la chica del lado sonreía.

—Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar pueden retirarse— sin más los jóvenes se despidieron y prácticamente sacaron a rastras al rubio que aun no reaccionaba—Es bueno ser joven— el comentario provoco que Hanji riera.

— ¿Por cierto donde esta mi otro querido primo? Quiero darle la sorpresa de mi llegada—

—Levi te va a matar cuando te vea— la mirada del rey cayó en Hanji quien bufo.

—Lose pero me gusta joderle la vida— la mirada malévola de la mujer provoco que Erwin sintiera pena por su hermano.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda—

**-XxX-**

En el próximo capítulo Eren se encontrara con Levi xD

Lamento que no haya sido en este pero este capítulo de introducción era necesario.

Espero comentarios.

_**TheSaku**_


	3. El Segundo Rey

Lamento la tardanza pero la culpa de todo la tienen: Los exámenes y la Uni, mis actividades luego del estudio, no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar sinceramente.

Espero que aun haya personas interesadas en mi historia.

Con respecto a la actualización yo actualizo una vez por semana a mas tardar semana y media pero no he podido en este mes ya que he tenido parciales y tuve que tener mi cabeza en los libros e-e . Pero volverá a la normalidad el próximo capitulo será subido en una semana para compensar la espera.

Lamento si hay mal descripción, errores ortográficos o mala redacción pero iré mejorando para el próximo capítulo.

**Gracias a los comentarios que me han dejado y los que me pusieron en favoritos o me siguen, me hacen muy feliz y me dan energía para continuar.**

**¡Atención!: Esta historia vendrá incluida con la canción "Libre Soy" x`D ¿Quien se imagina a Levi cantándola? Aunque nose si sera cancion pero algo se me ocurrira ¿ideas? Gracias Rinaloid por la mención de la idea, si tienes mas me gustaría escucharlas xD Y esto va para todos los que leen mi historia, si tienen dudas, comentarios o ideas díganmelo :·3. Lastima que a los anónimos no pueda contestarles por aquiQ-Q. Pero si quieren dejenme algun medio y encantada me comunicare con ustedes :33**

**Disclainer: **

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si lo me perteneciera todo seria RiRen (? o-o, sino que le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de Brujerías, magia y sentencias de muerte.

**Resumen: **En el reino de Sina se tiene prohibido usar magia. El hijo menor de los reyes nace con un extraño poder, la única que lo sabe es la reina quien al crecer su hijo le dice que tiene que ocultarlo por su bien. El rey y reina de Sina son asesinados, dejando a sus dos hijos solos, donde el mayor toma el control del reino sin saber nada de los poderes de su hermano menor, pero… todo cambia cuando en un descuido sus poderes son descubiertos.

**Pareja:** RiRen

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**La magia es algo que es capaz de hacer cosas hermosas en mi opinión solo debes conocerla…"**_

_**-Eren Jeager-**_

_**.**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**.**

_**-Love Frozen-**_

**-XxX-**

**Chapter 2:**

**El Segundo Rey**

**-XxX-**

—Aun no puedo creer que estén aquí— fue el comentario del pequeño rubio mientras limpiaban la casa— ¡Por lo menos me hubieran avisado!— fue el reclamo.

—Lo siento Armin pero a nosotros también nos tomo por sorpresa el viaje— se disculpo Eren mientras estaba parado en una de las sillas limpiando las telas de araña que estaban en el techo—Pero me alegra verte de nuevo— lo dicho provoco una sonrisa en el rubio que solo respondió _"Igual a mi"._

Tardaron en llegar a su antigua casa unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, ya que no solo tuvieron que hacer reaccionar a Armin, sino que se dedicaron a ver como habían cambiado las cosas en los alrededores. Varias personas los habían reconocido y los habían saludado.

Esta feliz de volver a donde había nacido.

Cuando se alejaron del pueblo central subieron por el sendero que daba a la montaña donde no solo su casa estaba sino la de Armin quedaba a unos minutos. Claro que el rubio se vino con ellos argumentando que debía ayudarlos a preparar todo y no perdieron un minuto más de tiempo.

Eren aprendió que Armin trabajaba en el castillo al servicio del rey desde hace dos años y que actualmente vivía con su abuelo. Le conto de los demás, algunos de sus viejos amigos se habían enlistado en la guardia como reclutas mientras que los otros trabajaban en el castillo o en los alrededores. Estaba ansioso por verlos y saber que había sido de su vida en todo este tiempo.

—Creo que más tarde deberíamos ir al mercado por provisiones— hablo de forma baja.

**-XxX-**

— ¿Erwin a qué hora viene mi primito?—

—Está entrenando a los reclutas de las tropas, lo más probable es que llegue al atardecer— comento mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer frente a él la cual estaba comiendo una que otra fruta.

—Tú dices entrenando pero lo más certero es que el este masacrando a los pobres—

— ¿Qué es lo planeas Hanji?— la nombrada levanto sus ojos en el rubio el cual la miraba de forma analizadora—Ambos sabemos que no rubieras venido una semana antes del cumpleaños de Levi solo por una "sorpresa"—

Un silencio quedo entre ellos por unos segundos.

—Lo siento Erwin pero es una sorpresa. Pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, si lo que planeo sale bien Levi cambiara— el rey solo pudo suspirar ante la sonrisa de su prima.

Si bien confiaba de cierto modo en ella, eso no evitaba que tuviera cierto recelo por lo que fuera a hacer, ya que usualmente cuando ella se metía con su hermano menor, los que sufrían las consecuencias del los arranques del segundo rey eran él y sus tropas.

Solo esperaba que esta vez no fallara.

**-XxX-**

Como Hanji había dicho, Eren fue llamado al atardecer por uno de los guardias, quien le entrego el mensaje.

Habían acomodado las mayorías de las cosas y limpiado el polvo de todo el lugar, el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido y ya estaba atardeciendo.

Sin embargo cuando estaban por ir al mercado recibió el mensaje, lo que provoco que él se encaminara hacia el castillo mientras Mikasa y Armin iban a comprar, aunque claro su hermana quiso acompañarlo se negó diciendo que debían comprar mercadería para esta noche.

Finalmente después que el rubio se llevara a la pelinegra él se dirigió con Hanji, la cual no fue difícil de hallar ya que lo esperaba casi a la entrada del castillo.

—Ven necesito algo urgente— fue llevado prácticamente a rastra a uno de los pasillo del castillo.

La vio mirar a ambos lados como si buscara algo y al no encontrarlo suspiro. Se exalto cuando lo miro fijamente con una mirada seria.

—Necesito pedirte un favor Eren, es muy importante— Hanji usualmente andaba sonriendo pero ahora estaba seria.

—Claro Hanji-san solo dígame— acepto sin pensarlo realmente ya que debía ser muy importante.

— No puedo decírtelo ahora pero ¿Me prometes que lo cumplirás sin importar nada?— la miro unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Lo prometo, sin importar que sea lo cumpliré— la sonrisa de la mujer solo apareció de repente y observo con cierto recelo el brillo emocionado de sus ojos.

— ¡Gracias Eren! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!— correspondió el abrazo medio dudoso— Bien iré a buscar a Erwin tengo que decirle algo, espérame aquí— y antes de poder preguntar o otra cosa la mujer había desaparecido corriendo.

Suspiro.

Hanji estaba actuando un poco raro. No es que actuara de forma normal pero andaba como si fuera a ser atrapada en cualquier segundo.

Miro los cuadros del pasillo, ahora que observaba mejor, había diversos cuadros. Algunos de paisajes, otros de personas y si ampliaba su vista al final del pasillo, había una armadura de caballero.

Personalmente nunca le gustaron porque parecía que se moverían en cualquier momento y lo atacarían. Se reprendió mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo, su madre cuando era chico al igual con Mikasa les contaba historias, un tanto raras y luego andaba con miedo de su propia sombra.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— la voz grave le provoco que saltara en su lugar de la sorpresa.

Se dio vuelta encontrándose con un hombre que lo miraba fijamente. Lo observo bien, era diez centímetros más bajo que el, tenía una aura de seriedad increíble y si fuera poco pudo ver que a pesar de ser más bajo vestía con elegancia y se podía ver que debía estar bien entrenado.

— ¿Oye me escuchaste mocoso?— frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el hombre—Al parecer no sabes quién soy—

—Sea quien sea no le da derecho a tratar así a la gente— vio como el hombre afilaba la mirada y lo miraba de arriba abajo, se removió incomodo por la mirada que le estaba dando esa persona que recién conocía.

Eren tuvo que irse hacia atrás cuando el hombre más bajo lo encaro, claro que no pudo ir mucho ya que su espalda choco con la pared y salto del susto cuando uno de los pies del contrario fue a parar al lado derecho de su torso arrinconándolo.

—Escúchame mocoso de mierda solo te lo preguntare una vez más— no pudo evitar el estremecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo cuando el oji gris se acerco tanto que estaban respirando el mismo aire— ¿Quién mierda eres?—

A pesar de recién conocer al hombre no pudo evitar temer por su integridad física, se notaba que no era una persona muy paciente. Pero lo curioso de todo fue notar que en sus manos llevaba puesto guantes negros, eso era raro ya que no era época de frio. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, un grito conocido resonó en el pasillo.

— ¡Levi deja de acosarlo!—

—Tu…— fue lo único que escucho gracias a la cercanía porque todo lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido para el castaño.

Fue como verlo en cámara lenta, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y de una sola patada envió a Hanji a la otra pared estampándola y luego cayendo al piso.

Se horrorizo.

— ¡Hanji-san!— sin dudar corrió hasta la castaña la cual había quedado desparramada boca arriba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz.

—Tch, tu sangre esta manchando la alfombra— fue el comentario que escucho y no pudo quedarse cayado.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa acaso esta loco?!— le enfrento el ojiverde mientras ayudaba a pararse a la mujer solo recibiendo una ceja levantada del mencionado.

—No te preocupes Eren, mi primito siempre fue efusivo— Hanji coloco una mano en el hombro del castaño para calmarlo. Sabía que Eren era muy sensible cuando lastimaban a alguien y su ira saltaba a la menor provocación.

— ¿P-Primo?— balbuceo horrorizado el castaño.

No fue por el hecho de que las palabras de Hanji le hicieron comprender que estaba hablando con el segundo rey del reino, sino el hecho de que su primo la hubiera pateado de esa forma.

—Si él es el más chico y no solo por la estatura claro está— el comentario mal intencionado fue ganador de otra patada de su primo y que la pisoteara mientras estaba en el piso.

— ¡Deje de hacer eso!— chillo Eren preocupado por la integridad física de la castaña, pero se cayó cuando recibió una mirada intensa del pelinegro.

—Así que Eren— no supo si fue su imaginación pero creyó escuchar que su nombre fue dicho con detenimiento— sabes quién soy y aun tienes el valor de ordenarme—

Frunció el ceño, no negaba que sabía que saldría perdiendo ya que estaba haciendo enojar a uno de los reyes del lugar y que se estaba metiendo en lugares que no debería pero no podía evitar que su enojo aumentara cuando alguien trataba mal a los demás.

—Ya le dije, sea quien sea no le da derecho a tratar así a la gente — nunca despego los ojos de los ojos contrarios los cuales eran frio como hielo, sin ningún sentimiento.

—Ya es suficiente Levi— la voz ajena a todo llego a los oídos de Eren, el cual se dio vuelta y se encontró con un rubio que le sonreía tranquilamente.

—Erwin-san— se apresuro a dar una reverencia y se sonrojo producto de que sin duda había escuchado como le hablo a su hermano.

Dios, estaba en grandes problemas. Pero cuando una la mano del mayor se poso en su hombro levanto la mirada sorprendido de que el mayor se estuviera riendo levemente.

—Ya hablamos de esto, no debes reverenciarte ante mi presencia—

—L-Lo siento— se apresuro a agregar.

Los ojos azules del rubio dejaron la figura de Eren y fijo su vista de nuevo en su hermano el cual parecía enojado y en su prima la cual se estaba levantando al no tener la bota del pelinegro sobre ella.

— ¡Y yo que vine una semana antes para poder sorprenderte! ¡Me recibes con patadas!— chillo Hanji aunque su sonrisa gatuna volvió tan rápido como se había ido y corrió hacia Eren— ¿Estás bien mi ángel? ¿Levi no te ha violado verdad?— fue solo un segundo que entendió lo que la mujer trataba de decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente.

— ¡H-Hanji-san que dice!—

—Solo quiero cuidarte de las manos pecaminosas de mi primo— agrego como si nada.

Hanji solía hacer esto para incomodarlo pero ahora era peor estaba con personas que apenas había conocido y esos comentarios solo lo avergonzaban, quería meterse en un agujero y no salir de allí.

—Este mocoso no tiene nada interesante— escucho que Levi sentencio cruzándose de brazos con una pose arrogante, aunque lo que el castaño no noto fue la amenaza muda que si notaron Erwin y Hanji.

—Si tú lo dices— se encogió de hombros la mujer Eren pensó que había terminado pero las esperanzas del castaño cayeron cuando el brillo malicioso aun seguía en sus ojos— Aunque los demás que quieren meterle mano no opinen lo mismo— era oficial el castaño parecía un tomate a punto de estallar.

— ¡H-Hanji-san no diga esas cosas!—

—Pero si es verdad si no fuera por Mikasa te abrían violado—

No era cien por ciento mentira y ni cien por ciento verdad. Estaba a un cincuenta a cincuenta. No era como si fuera tan como la mujer lo decía, que lo hayan invitado a salir varias veces y que uno que otro lo hubiera encarado no significaba nada.

—Hanji lo estas avergonzando— comenzó Erwin lentamente para no provocar más a la suerte.

Pero lo raro de todo el asunto fue su sorpresa que había ocultado bajo su porte seria, al ver a su hermano tenso como si en cualquier momento estallara una batalla. Se pregunto mentalmente si Hanji sabía algo que el ignoraba.

—Lo siento Eren pero es divertido verte sonrojado— lo tranquilizo la mujer de lentes, dándole unas palmadas al chico en la espalda, el cual miraba al piso como queriendo escapar—Por cierto no los he presentado formalmente. Levi el es Eren Jeager hijo de Carla y Grisha Jeager, y Eren él es mi primo y segundo al trono Levi Smith —

Eren sabía que había actuado de forma un tanto descortés con alguien que apenas había conocido y el hecho de que fuera el segundo al trono empeoraba la situación. Pero en su defensa él solo había actuado de acuerdo a lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban y en contra del mal actuar del otro. Sabía que no debía juzgar a alguien por las apariencias o las primeras impresiones, así que decidió dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

—Lo siento por mi actitud descortés de hace un rato. Es un gusto conocerlo Levi-san— se inclino levemente como era costumbre.

El más bajo solo lo miro por unos segundos antes de responder.

—No me interesa lo que hagas mocoso—

Sin embargo puede que las primeras impresiones con algunas personas no fueran erradas. Y hubiera personas como la que tenía al frente.

Sin más Levi se giro con la intención de irse.

—Por cierto Levi ya que en una semana es tu cumpleaños, el es tu regalo— eso provoco que el pelinegro dejara de caminar aunque se quedo dándoles la espalda.

Eren solo atino a mirar a Hanji con los ojos abiertos no entendiendo lo que había dicho y extrañamente luego de unos segundos todo tuvo sentido.

La conversación con la castaña y sus palabras.

—_Necesito pedirte un favor Eren, es muy importante— Hanji usualmente andaba sonriendo pero ahora estaba seria._

—_Claro Hanji-san solo dígame— acepto sin pensarlo realmente ya que debía ser muy importante._

— _No puedo decírtelo ahora pero ¿Me prometes que lo cumplirás sin importar nada?— la miro unos segundos y luego asintió._

—_Lo prometo, sin importar que sea lo cumpliré—_

Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba en un serio problema y el solo se había puesto la soga al cuello.

Erwin solo levanto una ceja ante el extraño espectáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Decidí que necesitabas a alguien que no te hiciera caso solo por tu estatus o el miedo de salir castrados sino que supiera defender sus opiniones y entonces llegue a esta conclusión. Por una semana te dejare que Eren te sirva como mano derecha en lo que necesites— finalizo con una sonrisa gatuna y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

El silencio se extendió por el pasillo. Mientras un castaño trataba de no morirse.

—Feliz cumpleaños adelantado primito—

**-XxX-**

_**Próximo capítulo:**_ Eres mío por una semana.

Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo me salió un poco corto, tratare que el próximo sea un poquito más largo :I

Dejen comentario si creen que Hanji es una loquilla x`D

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
